


Drapple For the End

by TinyJokester



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apple Porn, F/M, Mental Health Is Important, Other, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyJokester/pseuds/TinyJokester
Summary: An apple wants to get fucked by Draco. Things happen.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Apple
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Love At First Bite

It's a warm sunny day with a small breeze blowing. The sun high in the sky shining down on me from the branch that I am hanging from. It is then that I see him, that handsome man. His blond hair swaying in the breeze as he walks toward me. He is everything that I ever wanted in a man. He's lean and slender. He is my everything. I noticed that his eyes stare at me and I know that I will be chosen. He comes up and plucks me from where I am. I am ripe for the taking and I can’t wait for him to put his mouth on me. He caresses my sides slowly and gently. Even though he's gentle with me, his hands are firm. I am ready for the taking. I am ready for him. He kisses me slowly, his lips ever so soft. Then it happens. The moment but I've been waiting for my whole life. He enters me and juice flows from my insides. I have never been so full in my whole life. This moment is perfect and I have never felt this great in my life. He ravishes me and takes me multiple times. His tongue flickers out to lick up my sweetness. It’s orgasmic and his tongue does things that make my insides twist. I don’t know if I could take anymore but that his when decides that he is finished with me. He drops me onto the ground and I lay in bliss at what has happened. I look up through my haze and see him licking his sweet lips. I hear his name being called from afar by a feminine voice. Draco. A beautiful name that fits him so well. He turns and starts walking to the voice. I hope this isn’t the last time I see him but I know on the inside that this will be the last time I ever see his face. I hold onto the moment as the sun shines upon me and I am glad to find a name to that angelic face. Draco, oh how I hope to see you once more.


	2. Not the Same Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apple meets a strange man.

The day draws to a close and the moon comes out for the night. It is dark and the shadows of the night whisper to me. I still lay where he dropped me. Naked for all to see, my core exposed. Yet, I do not care about the embarrassment that this would bring me. The only thing that is keeping me going is him, my Draco. I think about the little time we spent together. The way he held me and looked upon me like no other has. Oh Draco, how I long for you once more. Crack. A sound interrupts my thoughts. Footsteps. They are heavy and get louder and louder. Someone is coming my way. I hope to those above that it's him. The footsteps stop and it becomes quiet once more. A shadow looms over me. I wish to turn to see who is there but I can't move my body from where it is. A male's deep voice breaks the silence. It's not him. “You long for him, don't you. Such a shame, that he doesn’t now. You could help him. Be with him. Better him.” I question who this man talks about and why he talks to me. He wouldn't be able to hear me, even my Draco couldn’t. “Hmm. Yes, I feel it. You will help him. This will be fun for me and Draco too. Maybe less for him than me.” Draco? My Draco? If it is my Draco then I would help him in any way. Yes, I will help if it is him. My Draco. The man starts chanting words in a language that I do not understand. He grows louder and louder before stopping abruptly. The air becomes thick and I noticed a glow to myself that wasn't there before. I start to burn, a feeling that I've never felt before. I grow hotter and brighter. I don't know how long that I am like this before everything settles. The air is cool upon my skin when I open my eyes. There is something different about my surrounding. No. It is me that is different. I am no longer my normal self. I am human. I sit up and take a look at my new body. My skin is pale with a pink tint to it and my hair is long, curly, and brown. A dark green dress covers most of my body and I am glad that my modesty is intact from the outside world. I look for the man to thank him and ask him why has changed me. Yet, I don’t see him. I turn and look all around me. No sign of man is there like he vanished once he was done. I try to kneel yet my body does not want to obey me. Standing up is even harder. I fall multiple times before I even take my first step and use a tree near me to find my balance. The grass against my bare feet feels unusual. It’s not every day a green apple gets turned into a human being, of course. I think back to what the male said. Draco needs me and I will help at whatever the cost. A huge castle looms in the very distance. I know what I do. Draco, I am coming, just wait for me.


	3. The End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drugs are involved.

Down in the dungeons, Draco lays across a chair and is staring at a wall. Pansy comes up before him. “Draaacooo,” Pansy whined, “I forgot about the charms essay that’s due tomorrow.” “And?” She bats her eyes multiple times, “You could help me pleeeeeeaasseee.” “No.” “UH! Not even a little Dracie Poo?” Draco sits up quickly with irritation across his face. “I already said no Pansy. What don’t you understand? This is the fifth time Pansy.” Draco gets up and heads to the door. Pansy follows behind him tugging at his sleeve. “Draaacoo. Please,” she begs. Draco snaps his head to her. “NO.” Draco walks briskly through the door and leaves a frustrated Pansy behind. After many moments of walking angrily throughout the corridors, Draco comes to a slow stop. He looks around and does not know where he is. This only frustrates him. A clang is heard from down the corridor making Draco whip out his wand. He slowly walks to the noise. “Who’s there?” he calls out. Another clang is heard and he walks ever so closer. “Lumos.” A face is revealed. A girl with deep brown eyes and a green dress is on the floor. Draco is concerned about the girl for her knees are scratched up. “Here let me help.” Draco offers a hand to her which she accepts. She stumbles into his arms as she moves to get up. “Let’s get you checked out by healer.” The girl only stares at him never saying a word. He helps her limp to the hospital wing and calls out for Madam Pomfrey. “Oh, my dear. Let us look at you hmm.” Madam Pomfrey fusses over the girl all the while the girl stares at Draco. Draco stands there waiting for a sign. “What are you still doing here? Go back to bed she’ll be fine here, my dear.” Draco takes one last look at the girl before leaving. The girl sinks into the bed she was given. A smile on her face growing. “Now I want you to rest,” the healer states before walking off. Once the healer was gone they began giggling uncontrollably. All while a buzzing goes on in the background. Reality begins to shift and the girl is on a dirty couch in a dank room. A broken table sits in the middle with lines of white powder lay. The girl becomes skinnier with greasy hair and unhealthy pale skin. Her clothes stained with fluids and has multiple tears in the fabric. Here is ger real reality.


End file.
